


connotation

by magicianprince



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:30:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicianprince/pseuds/magicianprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His professor has a kind smile--Haru's never noticed before because he never looks too closely at people, just as people never look too closely at him. Tachibana Makoto has been teaching here for about a year longer than Haru has been attending university, but this is the first time Haru's spoken with him one on one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	connotation

**Author's Note:**

> commission for anonymous

Haru is good with his hands; he's good with odd jobs and painting and carving and drawing, and good at calligraphy, which both his high school teachers and his university professors over the years have commented on. He likes cleaning his and his roommate's shared apartment, likes the way his hands create a visible change in the environment.

Haru is not so good with asking for help.

Seeing as he graduates university within the next year, naturally he's had to ask professors for help before, but it still bothers him. Haru values his independence. So when his Thursday Japanese Literature class ends and he realizes that he doesn't understand a word of the book they've been assigned to read, he hesitates. 

He waits three days to email his instructor, flipping through the book and struggling to understand it by himself, and only the knowledge that he's graduating in a matter of months motivates him to send the professor a brief and to the point email. To his surprise, he receives a reply about an hour later, asking if he wants to meet up now. He doesn't want to. He wants to stay indoors and keep puzzling it over by himself until he finds the right answer, because he has to, eventually. But there's no point in putting it off. 

He reaches for his jacket.

:

His professor has a kind smile--Haru's never noticed before because he never looks too closely at people, just as people never look too closely at him. Tachibana Makoto has been teaching here for about a year longer than Haru has been attending university, but this is the first time Haru's spoken with him one on one.

"Come on in," Makoto greets, holding open the door to his office. The inside is neat and orderly. There are pictures of what Haru assumes is Makoto's family on the desk. "Go ahead and sit down."

Haru does. Businesslike, he sets his backpack down next to his chair and pulls out the novel, taking a deep breath.

"Alright," says Makoto. He hasn't stopped smiling since Haru first showed up. Normally, Haru would find that unsettling, but Makoto's smile seems genuine. "What exactly don't you understand, Nanase-san?"

:

Haru sits with Makoto for an hour and outlines three chapters, feels comfortable with what every character's motivations are so far, and has symbolism he hadn't even noticed before explained in detail to him. He leaves Makoto's office feeling strangely at ease.

:

He pays close attention in Makoto's next class and finds that the material is easier to understand. This comes as a huge relief, because he has several papers to work on and doesn't know if he has the energy to ask for another one on one session with Makoto. Makoto spots him in the back corner as class ends and flashes him a smile; Haru simply nods back and exits the room, focused on getting to the library. 

The library is one of Haru's favorite places on campus, and was more relaxing to him during his days living on campus than his actual dorm room was. Now, he has an apartment to go to for peace and quiet, so he only seeks out the library when he needs to research. He loses himself in endless searching, searching--until he jostles someone's shoulder while reaching for a book on the top shelf.

It's Makoto. "Oh, Nanase-san," he says, voice hushed even as his expression reads surprised. He has a book under each arm. "Working on something?"

"Paper," Haru replies. Wracking his brain for something more than that, he takes a deep breath. "You?"

Makoto notices him glancing towards the books he's holding. "I have a student who's writing a story," he explains. "She's too busy with her studies to come to the library right now for the research she needs for it, but the deadline for the contest she's entering is soon, so I offered to go instead."

"You're doing it for her?" Haru asks. 

"Don't say it like that," Makoto laughs quietly. "She gave me the names of the books, and I'm fetching them."

Haru had forgotten for a moment that Makoto was a college professor. "You're a good teacher," he tells him, just to have something to say. It's true, anyway.

Makoto blinks. "Thank you," he says, looking taken aback. Haru can't think of anything to continue the conversation, and so he falls silent, watches as Makoto pulls a book down off of the shelf with care. He waits until Makoto starts moving away before he stretches back up to reach for the top shelf. He can definitely get to the book he wants from here. It'll just take a bit of maneuvering.

"Let me get that for you," Makoto says abruptly, apparently having not left yet.

Haru purses his lips. He hadn't asked for help, but Makoto had offered it. He sinks back down onto his heels. "I'll hold those," he says, nodding towards the books that Makoto is already gripping.

Makoto transfers the stack of three into Haru's steady grasp. "Which one is it?"

"In between the two green ones."

Sliding the appropriate volume down, Makoto trades it to Haru for his own books back in return. "Need help with anything else?"

Makoto should probably get back to his other student. Haru shakes his head, and remembers just in time to murmur, "Thank you."

"It's no problem at all," Makoto assures him, so sincerely that Haru almost believes it.

:

He ends up having to seek out Makoto's help for a second time. It's a little easier to ask, and he likes Makoto's company, but Haru would still rather not put himself into a position of owing someone, even if helping him is Makoto's job.

"How far have you read, Nanase-san?"

Haru frowns. Makoto's been calling him that for a while now. Haru doesn't know how he didn't mind so much before. "Call me Haru," he says. It feels weird to have someone address him by his last name.

"Ah," Makoto exclaims, eyes wide, "is that okay?"

"It's fine," Haru murmurs. 

And that's the end of it.

Makoto talks about the novel, gingerly coaxing Haru towards understanding each page, for another forty-five minutes. Eventually, Haru's stomach growls. He isn't quite ready to part ways with Makoto yet, though.

"We should go eat," he announces.

"Don't you need help?" Makoto inquires, confused.

"No, I'm fine," Haru tells him. "Do you want to eat on campus or go somewhere else?"

"Um. On campus? Wait, I'm really going with you?" 

Haru nods, packs up his work, and slings his backpack over his shoulders. He waits by the door. For a moment, he thinks Makoto isn't going to move, but then he stands up.

The pair of them walk side by side.

:

Haru invites Makoto like that out once a week. It's not on purpose, but it becomes routine; every time he sees Makoto he's struck with the urge to find out if Makoto wants to see any movies that are new in the theater, or listen to the speaker that's coming to campus tomorrow. He likes listening to Makoto speak, even if he's still withdrawn with Haru. Haru doesn't think anything of it until the fourth week, when he asks Makoto to go somewhere off campus to eat with him and Makoto sighs, looking at him with a nervous smile.

"Um...Haru, I don't know if what you're doing here is..."

Haru inhales sharply. "It's not," he tells him. He already knows what Makoto's going to say.

"Are you sure?" replies Makoto, a worried pinch between his brows.

"I don't want special treatment or anything," Haru says, because if Makoto thinks that he does then he'll decide that he needs to be responsible and stop accepting Haru's invitations.

"I believe you," Makoto starts to say, and puts his hand on Haru's shoulder. Haru feels both better and worse because he wants Makoto's hand on his shoulder forever. He's not starved for affection. He's friends with Rin, who uses touch to communicate, and Nagisa, who drapes himself over Haru at any given moment. There's something about Makoto's hand, though. "But maybe--"

Makoto stops there. Haru waits, but he doesn't continue, as if he can't bear to put into words what he'd been about to suggest.

His hands lingers. When it finally drops away, the place where it covered feels warm.

:

"Hey," Rin calls to Haru from the front room. 

Haru has just finished scrubbing out the bathtub. His sleeves are still rolled up; sighing, he rolls them back down and goes to see what Rin wants.

Lounging on the couch like an especially lazy king, Rin stares up at the ceiling, arms and legs taking up more room than he could possibly need. He does that kind of thing on purpose. "Feels like I haven't seen you in weeks," he says.

Haru pushes at Rin's legs until he draws them up so that Haru can sit down on one end of the couch. "You're exaggerating."

Rin grunts. "I heard you've been hanging out with one of the professors a lot."

"Not really," Haru says. "Who told you that?"

"Who do you think?"

Nagisa, probably. "It's not anything bad."

"What is it, then?"

Rin likes to get reactions out of him, even if Haru's not sure why. He glares over at where Rin's got his arms pillowed leisurely behind his head. 

"None of your business," he says. Rin snorts out a quiet laugh and closes his eyes peacefully.

:

"Haru?"

Startling awake in response to a warm touch on his shoulder, Haru sits up slowly, blinking away his drowsiness. He doesn't usually fall asleep in the library, but he's not shocked that he did, seeing as the book he's been reading through as a possible source for his paper is boring right from the first sentence. Rin had kept him up last night playing video games too. Sighing, he looks up, prepared to find another student hovering over him. Instead, he finds his professor.

"You should go back home if you want to sleep," Makoto chides him gently. He's got dark bags under his eyes, and glasses perched on top of his nose. Haru stares for a minute--Makoto's never worn them in class. Makoto's standing in a way that leaves him hunched over, not enough to be awkward-looking but just enough to be noticeable.

He looks exhausted, all in all. "Same to you," Haru informs him.

Makoto smiles sheepishly. "Oh, is it really that obvious? I guess I do look pretty tired..."

"Are you going home?"

"I will in a bit," Makoto assures him. "Take care of yourself, alright, Haru?"

Haru's eyes slide to the floor. He _does_ take care of himself, as much as he has to. Makoto is worrying after him for no reason. "I'm fine."

Makoto straightens his back and laughs. "Alright, alright. Good luck on your paper," he says, smile turning even more gentle, if that's possible.

Haru's not sure why his cheeks flush pink. He offers Makoto a jerky nod and goes back to reading, waits with bated breath until Makoto's walks by him and his presence is gone, and sighs.

:

Sometimes, Rin goes too far.

Rin is such a valued friend to Haru, always has been, but that doesn't mean that Haru appreciates it when Rin decides to take his own annoyance out on Haru. He lasts two hours of Rin offhandedly complaining about anything and everything that Haru does before he stands up and walks silently to his room, closing the door behind him with a quiet click. Sometimes, when Haru leaves, Rin follows, but sometimes he doesn't. Today, Rin allows Haru his space. 

Haru picks his phone up off of his dresser before he even realizes it. He finds Makoto's work number on his contact list and calls it before he can think too hard, focusing on calming his pounding heart until Makoto picks up.

"Hello?"

Shoulders relaxing just slightly, Haru stares over at the wall opposite him. He leans most of his weight back against the door behind him, shuts his eyes. "It's Haru. Can you," he tries to begin, and then stops to wet his dry lips. "Can you go over chapter fourteen again?"

"Over the phone? I guess I could."

"Thanks," says Haru. He thinks he might be holding his breath.

"Is that really why you called? You sound upset."

Haru hates how worried Makoto sounds, hates how easily Makoto can pick up on his mood even over the phone. "Not really," he mumbles.

"Not really as in, that's not really why you called, or as in you're not really upset?"

Makoto has this way of questioning people that's like a gentle prodding, and there are times that Haru feels like he's being guided towards the edge of a cliff. "That's not why I called."

There's a pause that makes Haru think that maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. "Then why?"

It's a fair question. Haru doesn't know the answer until he suddenly _does_. "I just wanted to talk to you." The revelation leaves him confused and breathless. If he could, right now, he would get up and go to where Makoto is, just to talk to him.

"I really shouldn't..."

_Please,_ Haru thinks. _Please._

"Haru, are you...are you really not doing this so that I'll be more lenient towards you in class?" Makoto's voice is sad, as if he can't bear to even ask. "I know you said before that you weren't, but there doesn't really seem to be any other explanation..."

There is an explanation. Just like Makoto had unknowingly led Haru to realize that he wanted to hear Makoto's voice, he unknowingly leads Haru to another answer: he doesn't only want Makoto's attention in class. He wants it every day, every morning and every afternoon and every night. Every time he can possibly get it.

Haru hangs up the phone.

:

The next morning, Rin makes a roundabout apology that would have been shorter had he just come out and said sorry, and Haru accepts it, because that's just what they do. Rin offers him a sharp-toothed grin and kicks gently at his leg under the table.

"What're you doing today?" he asks.

Haru thinks. Today he has Japanese Literature at four. "Skipping," he replies.

Rin raises both eyebrows incredulously, but he doesn't comment. He probably wants to avoid irritating Haru after the previous night. "We should go grocery shopping today," he says after a while. "We need more bread."

"Alright," Haru agrees. 

He leaves his phone at home.

:

He skips three of Makoto's classes like that. The extra free time is good for the other work he has to do; Haru gets a lot done, even avoiding the campus library as much as possible in case Makoto happens to be there. He sleeps in late on the day that he misses his third Literature class in a row. 

There's an unread email in his inbox when he wakes up.

Makoto is a good teacher, for caring so much about his students even when he thinks that they've only been trying to get close to him for the chance that they'll get special treatment for it. Haru is probably like a bad aftertaste in Makoto's mouth, now, but his email coveys nothing but concern and well-wishes, asking when he'll be joining the rest of the students in class again. Haru doesn't know how Makoto will be able to stand having him in the room. He emailed Haru, though, clearly trying to be responsible. 

It's not even Makoto's responsibility to make sure Haru is okay, or goes to class, but the email serves its purpose. The following week, Haru drums up his courage, takes a leaf from Makoto's book, and goes.

Makoto notices him in the back corner right away, and that's the only time he looks at Haru for the entirety of class. He always seems to find some other part of the hall to address as he lectures, body language open and inviting for his students. Haru relaxes more throughout the lesson, thinking that maybe Makoto will let him slink away without trying to speak to him, but after class ends Makoto catches him by the door, not touching him but a solid presence all the same. Haru doesn't blame Makoto for not looking at him earlier, because it's all Haru can do to keep his eyes trained on Makoto's broad chest.

"Could I have a word with you, Haru?" Makoto asks, matching his volume to the level of noise around them. No one passing by will think anything of it.

Haru offers him a short nod. He follows Makoto back into the room, stands with him by one of the tables near the front, and together they watch as the rest of the students trickle out. Makoto waits until all sound has faded into silence before drawing breath to speak.

"I'm not mad," he says. 

The way he says it frustrates Haru in the way that sweaty, too-hot summer days do. Makoto _should_ be mad, even if it's all a misunderstanding. Having this conversation is probably Haru's only chance to explain himself, he realizes--and so he opens his mouth before Makoto can continue his train of thought. "I didn't mean it like you thought."

Makoto frowns. "That wasn't what you said before, though?"

"I didn't even say anything before," Haru protests.

"I'm listening," Makoto tells him, meeting his eyes dead on. That kind of thing is a given. Makoto is always listening.

Haru takes a deep breath and then steps into Makoto's space, closer than he's ever been before. He tilts his face up towards Makoto's, steadfastly ignoring the way his skin flushes in response. Makoto sucks in a shocked gasp, but he doesn't back away, eyes bright and green and soft. Haru wants to kiss him, the feeling more sharp and pronounced than it's ever been. 

"Um...Haru," begins Makoto. His voice is hushed and intimate.

Just like that, Haru loses his nerve. He glances downwards, eyes settling on where Makoto's hand is gripping the edge of the table as if it's the only thing keeping him from--

From doing what?

Makoto hadn't moved away. He hadn't said no when Haru had invited him out all those times, either. Haru swallows hard. 

"That's why," he murmurs, and then uses what is possibly all of the willpower that he possess to tear himself away.

:

Haru decides to give Makoto space, keeping to himself even while coming to class regularly. He works on school assignments in the library, goes home to his and Rin's apartment, forgets sometimes that he doesn't need to keep an eye out for any new movies that Makoto might be interested in seeing. 

He's good at leaving Makoto alone up until he finds that he has no choice but to go and talk to him--he's stuck on the novel they're reading again.

:

Naturally, Makoto agrees to help him as soon as Haru brings it up. Haru doesn't doubt that Makoto would assist him without reservation even if his first assumption that Haru was attempting to cheat was right. The two of them meet up on Wednesday afternoon, just after another one of Haru's classes have ended and an hour and a half before one of Makoto's begins.

Haru wants to talk about the air between them, about how it's heated in a way that's impossible to pass off as nothing, about how he can feel Makoto's eyes lingering on him whenever Haru looks down at his book or his papers. He wants to talk about the easy way Makoto smiles, about how Haru feels like smiling whenever he sees it in action. There's a strange tension settling down over their shoulders. Haru feels like something in him is straining out of his chest. He wants to talk about something other than the novel in his lap so badly he thinks that words might dive off his tongue any minute now.

Makoto glances over at him, chews his bottom lip.

Haru puts down his pencil with an air of finality. "Did I make you uncomfortable?"

"Hm?" Makoto frowns.

"Did I make you uncomfortable last time?" Haru repeats, trying not to stare too intensely.

Makoto won't meet Haru's eyes. "Oh...um, in a way, I guess you did," he hedges.

Haru is silent for a moment. He doesn't think that he's wrong about Makoto's feelings, but even if he isn't wrong, Makoto is a teacher, and one of _Haru's_ teachers. Haru is overstepping his boundaries. "I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I won't...I won't ask you to go anywhere with me again," Haru mutters. He takes an abrupt interest in the pages of the novel in his lap. 

Makoto makes him feel warm and safe and happy in ways that not many people ever have. He's Haru's teacher, but Haru would never dream of taking advantage of his generosity. If Makoto doesn't want to admit to anything before Haru's graduated, then Haru is fine with that, because he's already made Makoto uncomfortable too many times. He doesn't want to do it again if he can help it.

"That's not what I meant," Makoto says.

Haru looks up.

Eyes down-turned and shoulders hunched slightly, Makoto's large frame seems smaller. "I mean...as long as they're not dates, right?"

Makoto is obviously conflicted about this. "Don't agree to do anything you're uncomfortable with," Haru tells him sternly. 

"I know," Makoto replies, not bothering to try and hide how nervous his smile is. "I know, but...I...you..." He stops, gazes at Haru imploringly. 

_Please understand,_ Haru thinks he might be saying. 

He does.

"Alright," Haru allows. "Since they're not dates."

If graduation were tomorrow, Haru wouldn't find much to complain about. For now, he resists the urge to press a grounding hand over his heart, watching green eyes light up.

:

Haru asks Makoto if he'd like to go see a movie a week later. He doesn't specify whether or not it's a date, and Makoto doesn't ask.

:

"Do you live close to campus?" Haru asks one day. He likes to wander into Makoto's office just after Makoto's finished eating lunch. He brings schoolwork or a book with him, and the pair of them sit together in silence and attend to their respective responsibilities. After a few hours, Haru usually bids Makoto goodbye and goes home to his apartment, where sometimes Rin and always a seemingly perpetual need to go grocery shopping await him. A week before graduation, the only thing keeping Haru from feeling overwhelmed is studying in Makoto's office.

"Mmm, I guess you could say that? You have to take the train for a few stops to get there," Makoto responds distractedly; he's reading through his emails. 

Haru wants to know what kind of place Makoto goes home to.

"I want to see it," he announces.

"Um? It's kind of messy right now..." Makoto replies, abandoning his email for the sake of showing Haru a startled expression.

"It's fine," says Haru. He can almost hear the gears in Makoto's head turning, though, probably trying to figure out if taking Haru to his apartment is okay, and so he amends, "It's fine if you don't want me to go."

Makoto shakes his head. "No, you can come see it if you want. Do you mind waiting? Do you need to study?"

Haru tries not to smile. It wouldn't have been a big deal if Makoto had wanted to wait until after graduation, but Haru is tired of sitting with Makoto in offices and classrooms and being completely professional. With Makoto's easy acceptance, he suspects that Makoto might be feeling the same way. 

"I'll wait," he says. As for studying, he decides that a break would do him good.

After Makoto finishes working, he bustles around his office, making sure everything is in order, before turning to Haru and smiling. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

Most of the seats on the train are empty. Haru sits a little closer to Makoto than he should. The train ride is the most peaceful one he's ever taken, quiet and with Makoto's warmth steady next to him.

:

"It's pretty small," Makoto laughs as they toe off their shoes in the front entrance, "but it's just me here, so it's alright. Would you like me to show you around?"

Haru tells him yes, even though it's hit him that he's not sure what he's doing here. What should he say? What will the two of them even do after Makoto's done giving him a tour?

He follows Makoto from the front door into the tiny living room and into the kitchen. "I don't know if I'll ever get used to living alone," Makoto admits, leaning back against a tiled counter. "My family was close growing up, so...even though it might be strange, since I've lived alone for so long, I don't know if--" He stops.

Haru doesn't know what kind of expression he's making right now. He does know that he's wanted to kiss Makoto for _months_. He braces his hands on the counter behind Makoto and draws closer until he's so near that he can feel the barely-there press of Makoto's body against his own. His eyes flicker as he meets Makoto's gaze. He draws in a deliberate breath, shivers in the heavy atmosphere that surrounds them.

Looking close at Haru, Makoto swallows hard, and doesn't speak again.

Haru kisses him, soft and unyielding, and it's only a portion of what he's been wanting but it's fine, they have time, and Makoto kisses back with a soft moan for about two seconds before he pulls away again. "Haru," he whispers urgently. "Haru, I'm still your teacher, I can't..."

"I graduate in a week," Haru reminds him, but he doesn't try to kiss him again, keeps his hands firmly gripping the kitchen counter even as he finds himself desperate to touch, to put his hands on Makoto's back and hips and shoulders--

Makoto makes a defeated noise in the back of his throat. He surges forward and grips Haru's chin, tilting his face up and kissing him so intently that it's all Haru can do to grab at Makoto's arms weakly, arching up into it. Makoto kisses Haru open-mouthed and groans, his free hand rising to tangle in Haru's hair. Haru's hitched breaths echo in the small apartment. Makoto breaks away from his mouth in order to start trailing his lips up Haru's jaw, and that's about as much as Haru can take.

"You still haven't shown me your bedroom," he gasps, gripping tighter at Makoto's sleeves. He thinks Makoto might complain, at first, but he jerks back and stares at Haru, bites his lip, and nods.

"Haru," Makoto says, voice low and intimate. It reminds Haru of standing in Makoto's classroom, first realizing that what he felt was mutual.

Even as they try and maneuver their way towards Makoto's bedroom, Haru can't stop kissing Makoto. Makoto keeps touching him, smoothing his hands over Haru's shoulders and down his arms. They end up not making it all the way--Haru shoves Makoto eagerly up against a wall in the living room and kisses him into a breathless mess, and they somehow make it to the floor from there, Haru overtop of Makoto and caging him in with his elbows pressed to the spaces beside Makoto's head. All of their clothes are still on but Haru grinds his hips down towards Makoto in earnest, pressing his forehead to Makoto's and gasping for air.

"Haru... _Haru_ ," Makoto murmurs, large hands holding onto his hips. He seems caught between stilling Haru's movements and encouraging them. "Haru, let's at least take our clothes off."

Impatient, Haru reaches one hand up in order to start unbuttoning Makoto's suit jacket, pushing it aside and allowing Makoto to sit up a moment later. He takes the opportunity to fling his own shirt to the side, rising up on his knees so that he can unbutton his pants. 

"Are we going too fast?" Makoto asks, out of breath but genuinely worried. 

He's taking too long to unbutton his dress shirt. Haru gently bats his hands away and starts doing it himself. "We've been dating for months."

"I thought those weren't dates?" Makoto's laughing again, and Haru darts a glance up at him, struck by the sight of tousled brown hair and bright green eyes and an open shirt. He leaves the shirt be and dives for Makoto's pants instead. He's being too impulsive, he knows, but he can't even fathom trying to slow down.

They don't even get their pants all the way off, only pushed down far enough for Makoto to be able to wrap his hand around both of their cocks. Haru's too eager to slant his mouth over Makoto's again.

"You're so hard already," Makoto murmurs, voice husky enough that it sends a shiver down Haru's spine.

He thrusts his hips into the circle of Makoto's fingers--Makoto doesn't even have to move his hand, Haru's so far gone that he'd get himself off against Makoto's hip if he had to. He bites his lip and rocks their hips together, loving the feel of Makoto's dick against his own. 

Makoto's hand is gripping his hip tight enough to hurt. Haru can't bring himself to care.

"I've thought about this before," Makoto tells him suddenly, strained. "I thought about touching you, about how your face would...ah, would look when you...I shouldn't have. but--"

Haru's thought about it too, and it's okay that Makoto has, it's more than okay--

"You look good like this," Haru exhales. "You look good--ah, Makoto..."

"Fuck, Haru," Makoto moans, and comes.

His hand slackens its grip. Haru reaches down and brushes it aside and closes his own fist around his cock, jerking hurriedly until he spills over his own hand, staring down with half-lidded eyes at Makoto's parted lips.

They breathe.

After he's somewhat collected himself, Haru attempts to stand up. He feels sticky and gross, and he wants to be able to press up to Makoto and kiss him without getting a mess everywhere. As soon as he starts to move, however, Makoto grunts and rolls them over in one fluid movement.

"Who said we're done yet?" he grins, looking down at Haru heatedly. 

Haru, unable to help himself, smiles back.

:

A week later, he graduates. Makoto takes him home, folds Haru's hands in both of his.

He kisses him right there at his doorstep.

**Author's Note:**

> up next: either an extremely self-indulgent nagisa/rei yuri fic or an extremely self-indulgent nagisa/rei fantasy au fic. how do i still have so many ideas for a 12-episode anime that ended months ago


End file.
